


A different battle

by antrazi



Category: Vengeance Unlimited
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapel is ill and KC looks after him.<br/>Written for H/C Bingo</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different battle

With all they had done to bring vengeance and justice to the people it was a bit strange to see Mr Chapel brought down by something as simple as laryngitis. KC put the shopping bag down and grabbed the soup she had gotten for him. If anyone would have expected his normal unflappable self they would have been deeply disappointed: His face was pale and sweaty, his hair stood in all directions. He was shivering under two blankets.

Chapel looked up and grabbed his pad and pen. Seconds later she saw what he had written, a question about the case they were supposed to work on.

A sigh. “You do know you should get healthy again before you continue. I even brought you some chicken soup, it will help your throat.” KC gave him the soup and put the rest of her shopping away. 

Chapel was not a good patient, not that that surprised her in any way. He pushed his own boundaries to hard and tried to do everything the same as if he were completely healthy. That was even one of the reasons it had ended up as bad as it had, he had started with a small infection that he had completely ignored. And when his weakened body finally met with this simple laryngitis he got the full wrath it could put him through. It had taken a bit time to even realize it, you didn't really hear his sore throat with his normal husky speaking voice, especially when the stupid man didn't say anything about it. It got bad shortly before he lost his voice completely but at least KC was aware that it was only a temporary thing. She would have missed his gleeful reaction to trapping the bad guys in their lies.

She waited a moment for him to concentrate on his food and used the opportunity to check his temperature. He just looked up and glowered at her but didn't react otherwise. He had learned the hard way that the best way to deal with KC in nurse mode was to let her do what she thought she had to. With him normally being the one who had more control in their interactions it was a bit strange for both of them. 

He grabbed a few papers and gave them to her, his eyes saying everything his mouth couldn't at the moment.

Of course he had used the opportunity to work on the case, exactly the thing KC hadn't wanted him to do. Why was she not surprised again?

She took the papers from his clammy hand and put it to the side, her eyebrow arching against the protest she could see coming. He wanted to know if she had gotten the information they had needed and if it helped them in any way. “If you sleep for two hours I give you what I found out today. There is something in there that will not only break him politically but financially as well.” Yes, this was blackmail but the man needed to rest a bit and the news really were that juicy.

A soundless sigh and then Chapel nodded. He knew when he had to pick his battles.


End file.
